


Merged

by F1_rabbit



Series: Road to the Multiverse [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany's tidying up for his not-date with Stoffel, when he drops all the parts for the portal generator, and accidentally merges several universes... Can he fix things and send all his alternates home before Stoffel arrives?





	

Dany was getting ready for his not-quite-a-date with Stoffel when he realised that he'd left all the bits for the portal generator in a box. He'd planned to take it all down to his storage area in the basement, but with making sure that everything else was tidy, he'd forgotten.

He grabbed the box by the sides, only to hear the crunch of parts as they hit the floor. Dany groaned, rushing to find a sturdier box from the kitchen, when he heard voices in his living room.

"Stoffel?" Dany listened carefully, but it sounded like there was more than one person in his living room, and he wasn't sure what was going on. Had his neighbour just turned their tv up loud? Dany took a deep breath before wandering through.

There was a party happening in his living room, with many alternate versions of himself, along with a lot of versions of Stoffel, and a few other drivers all dotted around. He tried to process it all, but failed, and he ended up stumbling backwards, landing on his bum as he stared at the sight of it, his eyes darting around as the noise of at least thirty people chatting echoed around the flat.

Dany took a few minutes to get his bearings, and he was surprised that none of his alternates seemed perturbed by the fact that there were many versions of themselves just sitting around. They were all chatting away, and Dany didn't know if he should just let them be, but if he was going to put this right, he needed the parts that were scattered across the living room floor.

"Hi?" Dany said, and everyone turned to stare at him, which was daunting even when half the people were himself.

"I think I accidentally merged all our universes," Dany said, his voice shaking as he slowly stood up to his feet, swaying before managing to steady himself, "But I can fix it."

His alternates all nodded back at him, and Dany wondered if there were enough cups for everyone, although from the way most of his alternates were holding hands with their loved ones, they probably wouldn't mind sharing.

"I'm going to make a coffee," Dany said, blinking a few times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating it all.

"I'll help you," someone said, and Dany saw Marc Marquez standing up to come and help him.

Dany retreated to the kitchen, Marc following him as Dany tried to stop his mouth hanging open. He forced himself to make small talk, wondering what he should ask, but in the end only one question came out.

"How did you meet?" Dany asked, he was glad that his curiosity had kicked in, since it was all that was stopping him from freaking out about everything.

"After your demotion, I came to check on you, and from there we became boyfriends." Marc smiled, and Dany nodded, it all sounded so simple, and yet whoever was control of this universe had decided to make things difficult for him when it came to dating.

Dany filled up the coffee pot, before stacking every cup that he owned on a tray. He boiled the kettle again, finding out the tea pot, and tea bags that he sniffed before throwing them in, hoping that they would suffice. A jug of milk and a tub of sugar later, Dany grabbed all the teaspoons and headed back through to the living room.

It was strange hearing all of his alternates make the same sound when they sipped at their coffee, and Dany wondered how many of his traits were universal across all of his alternates, some quirk of biology rather than his upbringing.

They sat in silence for a second, and Dany sipped at his coffee, the sound of satisfaction that he made now funny since he knew it was something all of his alternates did too. From the way that a lot of his boyfriends smiled, he wasn't the only one that found it funny.

"It's going to take me a few hours to fix it," Dany said, glad just to break the silence, "I can order take away?"

"Let's turn this into a party," Kevin said, and Dany wondered if it was the same Kevin that was from the universe he'd sent Jo to by mistake. He tried to see if there was a ring on his finger, but he couldn't tell at this distance. There were a lot of people agreeing, and Dany left an alternate in charge of ordering pizza, while he gathered up the bits and pieces for the portal generator.

Dany took the parts and went to work in the kitchen, glad that he had an account with the local pizza place, although they would be surprised to see the quantities ordered.

His alternates didn't make a lot of noise, and for that he was grateful, the last thing he wanted was the police showing up due to noise complaints.

He was working away when Jo wandered in, and he pointed him in the direction of the milk, but apart from that he didn't have a lot of distractions. It was for the best, he wasn't sure that spending the evening chatting with happier versions of himself would do him any good.

Dany realised that he needed a few bits from the basement. He wandered through to the living room to see pizza boxes everywhere, and a noticeable lack of people.

"Where is everyone?" Dany asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice and failing. He couldn't have his alternates wandering around Monaco, there was no way for him to explain of all this, and he wasn't sure what would happen if they didn't go back to their own universes.

"Busy," Marcus said, smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow, glancing at the bedroom.

Dany rolled his eyes, trust his alternates to make good use of a little quiet time together, but nothing could have prepared him for what was going on in his bedroom.

Two of his alternates, and their Stoffels were having fun on his bed, tangled together in an almost impossible muddle of limbs. Dany tilted his head, trying to figure out how it was possible, but everyone seemed happy so he left them to it.

He glanced into the bathroom on the way past, seeing one of his alternates standing in the middle of the room as two Kevins kneeled either side of him, one sucking and one licking, as another one of his alternates watched, cock in hand and a smile on his face.

Dany hoped that the surprise didn't show on his face, and he blinked a few times before heading down to the basement. He was trying not to look at the fact that one of his alternates was sitting on the lap of Dan, cuddled in and looking happy, clearly they were from a universe where he never got demoted.

The basement was quiet, and it was easier to work without trying to figure out how his alternates ended up with their boyfriends.

He fixed the device, noting the shattered chip that had caused all of this in the first place, and he thought about just pressing the button now, but he wanted to make sure that all of his alternates were definitely sent home. If he was lucky, he could get this done before his Stoffel, well, the Stoffel from his universe arrived.

Dany dashed back up the stairs, glad that most of the alternates seemed to be back in the living room, although he had to go and round up two of his alternates, and Max, which made him pull a funny face. It was jarring to realise that he was only one event away from dating half of his friends, although thinking about his friends that seemed to be true of most relationships.

"Is that everyone?" Dany asked, glancing around, and he went to check all of the rooms and cupboards just to make sure.

He got as far as his wardrobe, when he heard the sound of something moving about inside it, and he braced himself for the sight of more of his alternates having sex.

There was a giant rabbit.

Dany shrieked, and a few people came running through as the rabbit strolled out into his bedroom. He reached out to pet it, their forehead was at shoulder height for him, and their large ears brushed against the light hanging from the ceiling.

"There's a universe where I'm a rabbit?" Dany said, to no-one in particular, and he tried to look into their eyes to see if there was any sign that it was him.

"It's a pet," one of his alternates said, and Dany looked confused, "Don't you have rabbits in this universe?"

"Yes, but they're much smaller." Dany tried to show the approximate size of a rabbit using his hands, and his alternate laughed.

"Let's get you to the living room so we can all go home," Alt-Dany said, and Dany was amazed how easily the rabbit followed their owner, squeezing past all of them as its soft fur brushed against him. Dany wanted to pet it, but he wasn't sure how it would react, so he went back to making sure that there were no other stowaways.

Once everyone, including the giant rabbit, were sitting in the living room, Dany found out the device, wondering if he should say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, but it was nice to meet you all." Dany hit the button, watching as everyone disappeared in the blink of an eye, the room blurring before coming back into focus.

And then he saw that there was still a Stoffel sitting on his sofa. He pressed the button several times, but he was still sitting there, smiling at him, and Dany let out a little groan.

"I'll get you back to your universe, I just need to figure out what went wrong." Dany shook his head, but the Stoffel just laughed.

"I'm the Stoffel from your universe."

"Oh." Dany blushed, staring at him carefully to try and work out if it was true, but Stoffel was so flawless that it was hard to tell if it was him or not.

"One of your alternates let me in," Stoffel said, smile on his face as he patted the sofa for Dany to sit next to him. "They were telling me all about the Fox News channel."

Dany groaned in laughter, even with an infinite versions of himself, he'd like to think that none of them watched Fox News.

"Did you know that there's a universe where Fox News reports on climate change rather than denying it?" Stoffel said, "It's crazy."

Dany laughed some more, wondering how on earth he was going to explain all of this to him.

"We seem to be dating in a lot of universes," Stoffel said, and Dany wasn't sure if he was glad for the change of subject or not.

"We do." Dany looked down at his lap, and Stoffel reached out to take his hand. "This appears to be the only universe that I'm single in."

Dany laughed, but Stoffel just squeezed his hand tighter, "If you want to change that…"

Stoffel was staring at Dany, his lips parted as he leant in for a kiss. The first touch of Stoffel's lips took Dany's breath away, leaving him frozen as he held Stoffel's hand tight, his thumb stroking little circles as he waited for him to relax.

Dany let out a little gasp, and Stoffel shuffled closer, deepening the kiss as he rested his hand at the back of Dany's neck, stroking at the soft hairs there. Each swipe of Stoffel's lips had Dany moaning in pleasure, and he rested his hand on Stoffel's hip, drawing him closer as the kiss got more passionate.

Stoffel broke the kiss, letting Dany catch his breath as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. Dany looked amazing with his lips all plump and moist, and his bright green eyes were filled with love and affection.

"I've been waiting to do that," Stoffel said, smiling as he stared at Dany.

Dany had never had someone look at him like that, and he wondered how he'd never seen it before, had he been blind to it for all these years, or did they both just need some time to figure it out. He didn't know which it was, and he didn't care, all that mattered was that they were together now, courtesy of the universe dropping him some very big hints. Of all the universes that he could have visited, he seemed to have pick the ones where they were together.

"You are so beautiful," Dany said, his voice soft and dreamy, he couldn't believe that it was happening, and he planned on savouring every second of it.

"So are you."

Stoffel's smile made his heart race, and he moved in for another kiss, more forceful this time as Stoffel lowered Dany back on the sofa, positioning himself so that their legs were tangled together. The second that Dany's hard cock pressed against Stoffel's thigh he let out a groan, deepening the kiss as he arched his back, seeking out more friction as Stoffel propped himself up so that he wasn't crushing him.

Dany felt his muscles tense, and he knew that he was close to coming already, but he didn't want it to end so soon. He took a deep breath, and Stoffel sat up, giving him space to breathe as he straddled him.

"Want to do this without clothes?" Stoffel's grin was shining out, and Dany wanted to scream yes, but it was all so overwhelming that he could only manage a nod.

Stoffel sat back so that he could strip off his top, his muscles rippling in a pleasing way as Dany's mouth hung open. Dany reached out to stroke at Stoffel's spectacular abs, gasping when he felt how taut they were. He slid his hand up so he could play with Stoffel's nipples, delighting in each moan that fell from his lips.

Dany laughed, it was all so surreal. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"Because we're idiots." Stoffel smiled, licking his lips as he unbuttoned Dany's shirt, running his fingers over his lithe body as Dany let his head fall back.

Stoffel's hands were roaming lower, and they made quick work of Dany's jeans, helping him wriggle out of them. Dany looked down and saw that Stoffel had managed to slide his boxers off at the same time as his jeans, and he marvelled at how skilled Stoffel seemed at all of this.

His cock twitched in the cool air, the sun had set some time ago, and now that there wasn't many versions of him crowded into the flat, it had cooled quickly.

Stoffel stood up so that he could take off his jeans, he looked so graceful as he did it, and Dany could only stare, dragging his eyes over him as he took it all in, wondering what he'd done to deserve a perfect creature like Stoffel as his boyfriend.

Dany laughed as Stoffel made his pecs dance, showing off as Dany reached out to encourage him back to the sofa. Stoffel's grin got wider as he got comfy next to Dany, rolling him so that they were facing each other, their legs tangled together as Dany went in for another kiss, thrilled by the feeling of Stoffel's warm skin against his own.

Stoffel's hands stroked his back, working their way lower as Dany grabbed at Stoffel's perfect rear, pressing their bodies together so that he could grind up against him. Kissing away all the gasps and moans as he felt Stoffel's hard cock press against his, sending a jolt of electricity through his body as he sought out more friction. Stoffel's talented tongue left him breathless as he settled into a nice pace, his body moving in time with Dany's whimpers, giving him what he needed.

Dany wrapped himself up in Stoffel, letting him take control, edging him towards a spectacular orgasm. He came with a groan, shuddering as Stoffel gasped through his own climax, the way that he said his name had him smiling, and Dany buried his face against Stoffel's shoulder, hiding the fact that he was blushing.

They lay together, both grinning as they caught their breath, and Dany felt like a teenager again, giggling as Stoffel stroked his hair out of his face, kissing him on the end of his nose.

"Feel good?" Stoffel whispered, still holding Dany tight, tracing patterns on his back as goose bumps rippled over his skin.

"Perfect." Dany brushed a stray eyelash off Stoffel's cheek, grinning when he saw Stoffel's smile grow just from the lightest touch.

Stoffel reached over to pull the blanket from the back of the sofa, making sure that Dany was warm and comfy before snuggling back in. Dany didn't care that they were all sticky and messy, the thought of being separated from Stoffel was too much to bear after such a hectic day.

Dany wondered if they would be married now, if only they'd been brave enough to tell the other how they felt back when they were teenagers. But if travelling to other universes had taught him anything, it was that things were never as logical as they appeared.

But right now, wrapped up in Stoffel's arms, he knew that logic had nothing to do with love, and he was hopelessly in love with Stoffel. Had been for years, before he even knew what love was.

"I love you." Dany held his breath, his muscles tense as he waited for Stoffel to say something. Stoffel leant in for a kiss, soft and gentle, and he stroked Dany's back until he relaxed.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
